


Morning

by becausecolours



Category: Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe - Benjamin Alire Sáenz
Genre: Bad Flirting, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6824674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becausecolours/pseuds/becausecolours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ari and Dante wake up together, and proceed to be cute dorks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

"Where do you think you're going?"

Dante rolled over onto Ari the second he noticed him trying to get out of bed, effectively pinning Ari there underneath his sleepy boyfriend. Ari laughed and let Dante cuddle up to him awhile longer.. He could've easily pushed Dante off if he really wanted to, but it was still early, and the morning sunlight was making Dante look like a particularly sleepy sort of angel. There were certainly worse ways to spend a morning.

“It's normal for people to get out of bed before 10, you know” he teased, wrapping an arm around Dante's waist. Dante repositioned himself so that his head was nestled in the crook of Ari's neck.

"Blasphemy."

Ari laughed. Dante grinned. They both pulled each other closer, and Ari played with Dante's hair as they continued to rest.

"I really do have to get up at some point," Ari said after a few minutes. Dante made a muffled noise of disagreement.

"Give me one good reason why I should let you leave this bed."

And well. Ari wasn't one to shy away from a challenge. He took a moment to trace his fingers up and down Dante's sides as he thought, and Dante hummed happily about his momentary success.

"I've got to brush my teeth," Ari offered. Dante lifted his head up so Ari could see how unimpressed he was.

"Lame reason," he declared. Dante spread himself out across Ari even more and clung onto his shirt. But Ari wasn’t quite ready to step down from the challenge yet. He leaned in close and pushed Dante’s hair back. Ari could feel Dante shiver as his lips brushed against Dante’s ear.

“You know I can’t kiss you until I brush my teeth, right?”

Dante huffed out a little breath and loosened his death grip on Ari’s shirt.

“But if you get up and brush your teeth, I’ll have to get up and do it too.” God, Dante could be whiny in the morning.

Ari rolled his eyes and pushed Dante the rest of the way off of him.

“I’ll bring you back a breath mint, lazy dork.” He pressed a kiss to Dante’s forehead before swinging his legs down off the bed to leave.

Dante hummed triumphantly and wrapped himself up tighter in the covers. Mornings weren’t really that bad, he supposed. So long as he could spend them with Ari.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want y'all to know that, at the time of publishing this fic, my writing will make up like 10% of the fic on AO3 for Ari and Dante. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ what can i say? I'm just so in love with these boys.
> 
> As always send me a message if you have prompts or fic ideas, or if you can translate this fic into other languages!
> 
> Find me on tumblr @faintlyglow <3


End file.
